Ark 15 Episode 12: Sentimental Indulgence
'Participates' 4758-2086444054.png|Katrina 39054721740344477FwB705qWc.jpg|Tomoko *Tomoko Asakura *Katrina Lee * Alexis Godwin * Chante Rodriguez While Akuma's Been Away.... ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_WkOxyxYvE----> What's playing on the stereo)) The sounds of music flow passionately through the stereo of her apartment, softly serenading the heart of the woman who sat quietly in the mist of a large oak bed carefully motioning the pencil which she held stable in her right hand while the finger tips of her left still suspended by a sling held the paper that she sketched on in place. From her lips she sang along side the lyrics of the artist her mind a drift the events that had occurred days earlier suddenly stopping as her heart skipped a beat suddenly within her chest and lovely oriental feature come to light with a rosy red blush deepening its color in her cheeks. It had only been a few days since she and Akuma had said their heart felt goodbyes as he took a journey off to god only knows where and honestly Tomoko was starting to feel the difference in her apartment already or actually just how big and empty it was without him being there. She even found herself at times reaching out for him in the middle of the night only to be reminded that he wasn’t there and curling up on his side of the bed with his pillow in arm before drifting off into a some what peaceful sleep. After a few days of this and work she finally decided to seek out the company of her three closest girlfriends (besties you pervs) Katrina Lee, Alexis Godwin, and Chante Rodriguez, all of which like her were away during the burning of their home, the Lion’s Den but even amongst the constant talks of the past (what happened in the Den), their current lives, and such Tomoko couldn’t help but allow her mind to flash back to the mental image of Akuma smiling that night in the park. ~Is this what it feels like to be in love with you Akuma?~ she’d ask herself before suddenly letting a school girl like giggle past her lips at the mere thought of it and caused her heart to flutter in her chest, It also alerted the others that were in her company to her love struck ways too. Katrina lowered her head in a “take a look at this” gesture catching sight of her ‘daughter’ grinning like a love sick frog trying to catch a fly in its mouth laughing as she went through one of the three closets that were in the master bedroom as the other two turned to see just what Trina was yapping about. “Yo T.K. you aight over there?” one of the girls with a very heavy Latino accent as Moko continued to day dream not hearing whatever’s being said “Hello Earth to Tomoko are in you in there?” ask getting up from the chair she was sitting in at the foot of the bed, extending her right arms forward, and using her fingers she manages to give Tomoko right leg a good solid pinch quickly jolting Moko back to reality. “AHHHH SHITTT!!! Wtf did you do that for Candy?!” The others just laughed at her jumping around like a wild cat. Who's that Man.... “Cause some body over here got it bad.” Alexis Godwin answered for her, a pretty girl of about 18yrs blue eyes black hair and Carmel tan colored skin states shifting her gaze over to their seemingly giddy friend. To which Chante Rodriguez, would reply, “And for you to be grinning like you was he must be something wicked so spilled….” Giving both of her friends an awkward look Tomoko suddenly begins to laugh as she quickly drew her right hand to the back of her head, “Really guys? Why is it every time one of us bust a grin around one another does it always have to involve a guy huh?” she tells them with ease trying with haste to hurry up and throw them off of her track. “Cause in your case Miss Thang that's EXACTLY what it is.” Katrina Lee states emerging from the closet with something in her hands unfurling it with ease revealing to the other a red and black basketball jersey twice any of there sizes with the number 5 in the middle both front and back. In one fluid motion of Tomoko bent her legs at the knees before placing both feet onto the floor launching herself at the older woman with her arm out stretched and allowing her fingers to grasps the material of what she held completely snatching it out of “mother’s” hands. “Oka-san gimme that!” she barked cradling it her large bosom like a spoiled child would their favorite toy unaware that she’d just gotten busted.“ It belongs to Akuma.” “See what I tell ya, she hasn’t moved that fast since I’ve known her and today she’s like Speedy fucking Gonzales over a guy’s jersey.” The older woman laughed placing her left foot in front of her right in the direction of the bed cracking up laughing with Alexis and Chante in tow while Moko stood there completely embarrassed at herself and slightly irritated at the joke they all just played on her as well, “Akuma Tetsu is it,” Katrina says indicating to Moko that she saw the last name on the back of the jersey while she was holding it. “So where is he this guy you let move into your apartment and has you snatching his stuff right out of your Mama’s hands?” “He’s gone away…” “Oh no fuck he didn’t…ya’ll get my purse I’m about to cut this…” Alexis jumps up from her seat suddenly only hearing half of what Tomoko said. “On business, he’s away on business. “Ah so he’s a business man?” Chante chimes in. “Yes…and wait a minute now I know you guys didn’t come all the way up here just ramble through my shit and talk about me and Akuma, let’s get out of this house and do something and no more questions about me and boyfriend ok” Moko tells them still holding onto the jersey in hand for a moment before starting fold it up and place it back in the closet that Katrina was in earlier before reaching for her sneakers and purse then heading for the first flight of stairs that heading towards the front door. A Plan of Action “Aight aight you win madam, but just one more question.” Katrina asks getting up from her seat followed by the other two to prepare follow suit behind Moko. Tomoko lets out a groan stopping short of the entering the living room to place her right hand on her hip as she faces them, “And what’s that Oka-san?” “Can I borrow that gold Luis dress tonight, that mofo bad as hell.” Katrina asks laughing knowing full well what Moko was expecting her to ask about her and Akuma once more. Letting out a soft chuckle her daughter shook her head raising it with a smile on her lips. “Sure why not as matter of fact why don’t we all come back here, get dressed, and hit the club tonight my treat.” “You for real? We’re going to the Coco Bongo, tonight?” “Yea.” “Sweeet!” the other two chime in together high fiving one another as Moko resumes the climb to the front door with the others in tow greatly relieved that they were no longer interested in her love life any more. Taking her keys from the table near the door she leads the band of three out the front door making sure she had everything first in purse (cell phone, keys, guns ha-ha) in tow before turning the stereo off with the flip of a switch near the entrance, pulling the door up locking it, and joining the others who were awaiting her in the elevator lobby. Category:Ark 15